


Подаренная встреча

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный вариант эпизода в фильме, когда Когами встречается с Гинозой. Эти двое долго не виделись, но чувства так просто не исчезают, особенно столь давние и сильные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подаренная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Мельком появляются Рутаганда Десмонд и Цунемори Акане.

Когами признал в подоспевшем на помощь человеке Гино сначала по одному только запаху. Глаза не успевали отмечать происходящее, зато нос не подвёл. И когда Рутаганда отлетел в сторону, а над Шинъей мелькнула чёрная тень, он учуял шлейф знакомого аромата.

«Ну вот, уже галлюцинации… Хорошо головой приложили – мерещится прошлое» - пронеслись в мозгу Когами мысли-молнии. Но додумать их, конечно, не дали: рядом продолжилась драка. Нет – бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Шинъя подумал, что никому не пожелает такого противника, подобного этому зверюге, и вскочил на ноги, поворачиваясь к сражавшимся. Те несколько мгновений кружили как волки перед стычкой. А когда кинулись друг на друга, Когами понял, что ничего ему не казалось: с киборгом и правда дрался Гино. Но размышления о том, что друг здесь делает, пришлось отложить на более благоприятное время.

Рутаганда был чертовски силён и как раз буквально смёл противника легче его самого с ног. Не теряя драгоценных секунд, Когами напал на негра со спины и даже успел несколько раз врезать по болевым зонам вроде почек и шеи. Но киборг-то оставался настоящим монстром, а вот Шинъя ослаб от недавних избиений. Так что Десмонд вырвался и, подставив ему ногу, отшвырнул подальше. Смягчая падение руками и поворачиваясь, Когами успел заметить, что Гино тоже воспользовался моментом. Перебросил врага через голову, вбил лицом в пол и с хрустом вывернул единственную руку.

-Не дёргайся! – приказал Нобучика. И Шинъя прислушался к знакомым ноткам и тяжёлому дыханию друга.

«Гино и правда здесь! Можно рассла…» - Когами опять не додумал утешительную мысль, потому что невесть как расслышал клацанье зубов Рутаганды. Вмиг понял, что это может значить, и быстро поднялся с пола. Оказавшись рядом с двумя противниками, он резко свернул киборгу голову. Выругался про себя: «Решил отдохнуть, чёрт побери! А эта сволочь подорвалась бы вместе с Гино!»

Кстати о Гино… Шинъя поднял голову и, насколько позволяло избитое лицо, улыбнулся. Друга было прям не узнать, хотя серьёзный взгляд золотистых глаз остался прежним. Но эта новая причёска…

Когами и в третий раз не успел додумать, и снова из-за ублюдочного киборга. Внутри того что-то щёлкнуло, и этот звук послужил для обоих парней сигналом к спасению жизни. Они отскочили в разные стороны от трупа негра.

Прогремел нешуточный взрыв, и Шинъя почувствовал, как горящие ошмётки опаляют кожу рук и прожигают одежду. Но это всё были мелочи, сейчас его волновало другое. Когами с трудом сел на полу и увидел, что Гино поднимается на ноги и подбирает его револьвер.

Шинъя с долей вины потупился и стёр кровь с губы: почему-то смотреть другу в глаза он не осмеливался. К тому же тот волен был застрелить его прямо здесь и сейчас.

-Когами, - услышал он своё имя, произнесённое родным голосом, и вздрогнул. Чёрт побери, как он всё-таки скучал по этому красивому, вредному, но столь дорогому мужчине!.. Сердце забилось чаще. Утешало хоть, что лицо он давно научился контролировать.

Гино подошёл и остановился рядом. Когами, смотрящий в пол, заметил на его ногах до боли знакомые лаковые ботинки: привычкам друг не изменял. А раз так, значит, пристрелит сейчас его как опустившегося преступника…

Но тут в щёку Шинъи ткнулась ребристая рукоять револьвера.

-Я в долгу у тебя, - негромко сказал Нобучика. И Когами поднял на него неверящий взгляд:

-Гино…

-Уходи сейчас же. И больше не появляйся в поле нашего зрения. – Гиноза нахмурился и строго добавил: - Не взваливай на Инспектора Цунемори ещё большую ношу.

Шинъя посмотрел снизу вверх на его предельно серьёзное лицо, рывком поднялся и принял пистолет.

-Ты в этом уверен?

Нобучика на миг задержал пальцы в ладони друга и ответил:

-Я вспомнил, как идти на компромиссы.

Когами вздрогнул и в упор посмотрел на него, запоминая эту неожиданно мягкую улыбку. С ума сойти! Гино перестал так улыбаться сто лет назад! А именно после гибели Сасаямы и становления его, Шинъи, Исполнителем… Улыбка-то была замечательной как утреннее солнце. Уж не в неё ли влюбился Когами, когда мельком встретил Гино в институте? Не из-за неё ли познакомился и сблизился с этим, уже тогда до раздражения правильным студентом? Воспоминания невольно прихлынули, а с ними разгорелись и приугасшие было чувства к Нобучике.

Правда, что-то мешало ощутить их в полной мере. И Шинъя, покопавшись в себе, понял причину. Гино сказал что-то о Цунемори. Раз пошли подобные приказы, наверно, она действительно стала дорога ему. Впрочем, чему тут удивляться? Девчушка всегда относилась к Исполнителям как к нормальным людям, а уж Гинозу-то как бывшего начальника, а теперь сотрудника сильно уважала. Скорее всего, и сейчас их отношения строились на взаимном доверии.

Всё это Когами прекрасно понимал и был только «за». Но что-то ведь подтачивало сердце. Грызло его чувство… собственности? Вот уж странно! Пока Гино и Цунемори были вдали от него, он и не задумывался об этом. А тут внезапно чуть не ревность проснулась!

Занятый этими размышлениями, он вдруг краем глаза заметил какое-то движение друга. Но не успел – или не захотел – среагировать. В скулу пришёлся весомый удар, который отбросил Шинъю метра на полтора и сбил с ног.

-Вот теперь мы в расчёте, - сквозь звон в ушах расслышал он слова Гинозы, попытался приподняться на локте, но избитое тело запротестовало. Когами со стоном растянулся на полу и усмехнулся. Очень даже в духе друга: обиделся, что бросили, и врезал за всё хорошее. Шинъя вздохнул. Он был не прочь получить и что-нибудь приятное…

На периферии его зрения появилось тёмное пятно. Но повернуть голову Когами уже не успел: на него пахнуло вкусным одеколоном, и гладкие чёрные пряди скользнули по лицу. Это Нобучика присел рядом и склонился над Шинъей.

-Скучал? – прошелестел он и блеснул кошачьими глазами. Тот улыбнулся и облизал запёкшиеся губы:

-А ты сомневался?

Гино хмыкнул и провёл пальцем по его губам, подбородку, очертил дрогнувший кадык, царапнул ногтем ямку между ключицами. Он следил за продвижением своего пальца, а Когами не спускал глаз с его лица. Без блестящих стёкол очков оно казалось до возмущения открытым и беззащитным, но в этом была своя прелесть. Зато становилось прекрасно видно глаза, чуть раскосые и такие, хм, затягивающие. Их не прятала даже длинная чёлка, не такая идеальная в бытность Гино Инспектором. И она-то, чуть взлохмаченная, придавала лицу Нобучики некую мальчишескую непосредственность. Эффект дополнял хвостик, чудом, кстати, не распустившийся в недавней драке. Шинъе вдруг безумно захотелось содрать тонкую резинку и взъерошить пальцами длинные мягкие пряди.

-Ты похудел, - заметил Гиноза и положил руку на его бок. В другой ситуации Когами бы это очень понравилось. Но не в этот раз: он невольно зашипел и скинул ладонь друга. Тот отшатнулся и спросил: - Больно? – Его взгляд обострился подозрением. Нобучика распахнул на парне рубашку и нахмурился ещё сильнее, увидев цветущую багровым, синим и жёлтым кожу. Коротко выругался сквозь зубы и велел: - Снимай!

-Это всего лишь ушибы, - с одышкой соврал Шинъя и сел.

-Конечно, - фыркнул Гино и пригрозил: - Снимай, а то сам сделаю!

Когами послушался и со вздохом выпутался из мокрой от сукровицы и пота рубашки. Нобучика бесстрастно оглядел его весь в красноречивых ссадинах торс и расстегнул свой бронежилет. Скинул на пол и извлёк из внутреннего кармана пачку пластырей.

-Переломы есть?

-Нет, только ушибы.

-Точно? А то прощупаю и узнаю!

-Точно. И давай лучше я тебя… пощупаю.

-Шутник. Не до этого сейчас!

После этой короткой пикировки Гиноза поразмыслил и не стал доставать упаковку с бинтом. Пачку же с пластырями вскрыл и начал клеить их на самые устрашающие ссадины. Когами покорно сносил это и был особо благодарен, когда друг залепил раны на спине, куда бы он сам дотянулся с трудом.

-Извини, но если отбита печёнка или вышиблены мозги, тут я не помощник, - в заключение заявил Нобучика и хмыкнул. Шинъя криво улыбнулся и потёр зреющий синяк от его кулака. Гино это заметил и прокомментировал: - Я слабо ударил, нечего прикидываться.

-Да ты мне мало пол-лица не отбил! – отчасти справедливо возмутился Когами и дёрнул-таки друга за хвостик волос.

-Сейчас руку кому-то тоже отобью! – пообещал Гиноза, и, вздохнув, заклеил маленькими пластырями свежие порезы на его лице. – А скулу можно «бриллиантом»* помазать, хочешь? – И он с ехидной улыбкой продемонстрировал скляночку с едкой зелёной жидкостью. Шинъя поспешно замотал головой и заверил, что да, ударил слабо, боль уже проходит. Парни пересеклись взглядами и весело рассмеялись. На душе стало заметно легче, потому что ситуация напомнила им былые мирные деньки в институте и свободные дни в Бюро.

Когами, поддавшись настроению, обхватил друга за затылок и заставил наклониться к себе. Сначала поцеловал легко, вспоминая вкус губ, пробуя. Убедился, что тот совсем не изменился, из чего следовал вывод: Гино не начал курить. Это почему-то радовало. Шинъя углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, как разгорается внутри вулкан страсти.

Непонятно когда Нобучика оказался лежащим на полу, а нависший над ним Когами уже яростно терзал его губы своими и жадно ловил судорожные выдохи, словно хотел выпить дыхание Гино

-Когами, дай вздохнуть! – каким-то чудом оттолкнув от себя друга, простонал Нобучика и глотнул воздух. Шинъя, делая то же самое, всё не мог насмотреться на зарумянившегося и растрёпанного парня под собой. Особое внимание привлекли его покрасневшие от жестоких поцелуев губы. Когами облизнул свои, стараясь не касаться разбитого края рта. Но тут уже в Гино, видимо, проснулась страсть. Он сжал в горсти короткие волосы на затылке Шинъи, приподнялся на локте и сам поцеловал друга. Явно нарочно растеребил языком кровоточащую трещинку в уголке его губ, зализал, снова разбередил.

Когами зарычал ему в рот и ощутимо прикусил кончик языка, потом нижнюю губу. Вкус крови пропитал, казалось, всё вокруг. А запах горячего металла, палёной проводки и пота смешался с ароматом одеколона Гино и ударил в голову Шинъи не хуже крепкого саке. Уже срываясь с цепи воздержания, Когами умудрился заметить, что глаза друга тоже затягиваются дымкой желания. Дальнейшие подробности разум, уступивший место плотскому и чувственному, фиксировал кое-как.

Трясущиеся пальцы стянули с гладких волос резинку и алчно вцепились в освобождённые пряди. Быстро перебрали и устремились к идеально завязанному галстуку, дёрнули слабеющий узел, а заодно и пуговицы. Стали гладить всё больше открывающуюся влажную и горячую кожу цвета парного молока.

Гино вроде тихо застонал, когда умелые пальцы пробежались по затвердевшим соскам, и Когами наклонился к его лицу, чтобы вдохнуть этот стон вместе со своим именем. Руки Нобучики тем временем – Шинъя отчётливо чувствовал это – безостановочно скользили по его торсу, словно насыщаясь тактильно, а иногда даже расцарапывая здоровые участки кожи. Последнее ещё больше придавало Гино в мыслях Когами нечто кошачье.

«Нарастил мышцы, смотри-ка!» - мелькнуло на краю разума Шинъи, когда он жадно провёл ладонями по открывшимся бокам и животу Нобучики. Подчиняясь страсти и стонам друга, Когами опустил руки ниже, расстёгивая пуговицу на поясе его брюк, затем «молнию». Скользнул одной ладонью под рубашку, к пояснице, в которой Гино невольно прогнулся. И дальше, обхватывая, оглаживая и сжимая ягодицы. Второй ладонью потёр сквозь ткань серого белья набухающий член Нобучики. Гиноза вдруг вцепился в предплечья Когами и горячо шепнул (а может, вскрикнул):

-Быстрее!

Это идеально совпало с желанием самого Шинъи, так что он рывком стянул брюки вместе с бельём с бёдер Гино и обхватил пальцами его член, лаская кончиками влажную головку. Внизу живота Когами уже какое-то время становилось горячее, чем даже в голове. Кинув вниз взгляд, он наконец сообразил: Нобучика тоже не терял времени даром и почти довёл его до оргазма не только своим видом, но и делом… Через несколько секунд после этого осознания Шинъя кончил и глухо застонал. Гиноза не остановил движение пальцев, и горячая волна снова стала нарастать. Когами тоже ускорил ласки, и теперь уже Нобучика забился на пике удовольствия. Порывисто обнял друга, прижался к нему всем телом и хрипло вскрикнул. Когда сладкие судороги чуть затихли, Шинъя урвал очередной жаркий поцелуй, содрал с Гино последнюю одежду и развёл его ноги.

Память тел пробудилась вместе с неистовой страстью… Медленное проникновение, теснота с непривычки и ввиду воздержания, сначала осторожные, потом набирающие скорость и мощь толчки. Круги перед глазами от сумасшедших ощущений, жидкий огонь, разливающийся по жилам, слабые стоны из-за неспособности кричать от наслаждения. Переплетение влажных пальцев, крепкий хват ног на поясе, трение кожи, поцелуи, отнимающие кислород. Непрерывный повтор имён, добавляющий действу остроты… И, наконец, взрыв безграничного удовольствия, сначала напрягающего мышцы до предела, потом смягчающего их до состояния масла. Потом ещё раз. И ещё…

-Гино, - снова попробовал на вкус это слово Когами, когда оба парня отдышались и постепенно возвращали способность мыслить трезво. Язык чуть подвернулся, как бы напоминая, что уже устал помогать выговаривать это имя. Шинъя умиротворённо вздохнул и поцеловал друга в шею, сквозь прилипшие длинные пряди. Тело словно пело от блаженства, но, остывая от оргазмов, напомнило, что каменный пол ужасно холодный, даже несмотря на подложенную одежду.

-Чёрт, здесь нет душа, - пробурчал Нобучика, поворачиваясь к Когами и откидывая с его лба короткую чёлку.

-Извини, только горелые останки, - старательно изображая крайнюю степень вины, ответил Шинъя. И всё-таки хмыкнул.

-Смешно ему! – возмутился Гино, щёлкая друга по носу.

-Эй! – Когами рассмеялся и перехватил его запястье. Поцеловал, а потом и прикусил тонкие пальцы.

-Тебе-то не надо отчитываться перед начальством, - посетовал Нобучика и с тоской покосился на безнадёжно измятую и вдобавок влажную одежду, сваленную кучей под их спинами.

-Выкрутишься, - улыбнулся Шинъя. – На крайний случай грязью измажешь.

-И где ты последние мозги растерял? – съязвил Гино, но уже сам не смог сдержать смеха от комичности ситуации. Резко осёкся, нахмурился и навис над другом, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Серьёзно сказал: - Не попадайся больше Сивилле…

-Это мне говорит Исполнитель? – тоже погасил улыбку Когами.

-Друг, - уточнил Нобучика. – Или кем ты меня считаешь? – Не дожидаясь ответа, сдавил пальцами его подбородок и с нажимом повторил: - Не попадайся, понял?

-Понял я, понял, - нехотя буркнул Шинъя. За кого его принимают, за младенца?!

-Когами! – Гино не устроил такой равнодушный ответ.

-Всё понятно… любовь моя. – Шинъя хмыкнул, но всё же успокаивающе опустил веки и погладил Нобучику по щеке. Почувствовал на губах лёгкое прикосновение, которое тут же исчезло. Как и тепло тела рядом. Когами открыл глаза и теперь наблюдал, как друг, переведённый в статус любимого уже очень давно, поспешно одевается и пытается привести помятый костюм в порядок. Вид такого неряшливого Гино был маленькой добавкой к основному блюду то бишь действу.

-И ещё. – Услышав это, Шинъя сел и посмотрел, как Нобучика отработанными движениями завязывает галстук. Гиноза метнул на Когами острый взгляд, отвёл его и негромко произнёс: - Не умирай так просто.

«Молния» бронежилета вжикнула в полной тишине. Потом прозвучал и стих вдалеке стук каблуков…

-Ты тоже, Гино, - уже в пустоту сказал Шинъя. Вряд ли Нобучика услышал. Но наверняка догадался, что друг об этом попросит, потому что знал его очень хорошо.

Когами поднялся, оделся, стараясь не тревожить пластыри на ссадинах. Забрал револьвер и исчез в противоположном выходе с базы.

Цунемори во время разговора с Гинозой тактично умолчала о воспалённых губах сотрудника и плохо спрятанном засосе на шее. Зато о многом подумала, а этим красноречивым знакам даже порадовалась.

Разъезжаясь в разные стороны от Шамбалы, Когами и Гино думали одинаково: они ещё встретятся в этой жизни. Чёрт знает как, но встретятся. И, возможно, повторят сегодняшнее (если, конечно, будут в состоянии – то есть здоровы душой и телом). А пока им предстояло вновь ощутить горечь расставания, всю тоску отношений на расстоянии и выматывающее беспокойство друг за друга.

**Author's Note:**

> * Вольное название раствора бриллиантового зелёного, попросту «зелёнки».


End file.
